Easy Thrills
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to a theme park. How will the angel cope on the rides?


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Easy Thrills

**Summary**

Dean takes Castiel to a theme park. How will the angel cope on the rides?

**.**

It was just another beautiful day on the Gold Coast; clear blue skies and low humidity, the perfect weather to go to a theme park. Fortunately, the park was relatively quiet as it was during a work day. Most adults were at work and kids were at school, leaving only university students, foreigners and the unemployed at the park. Dean preferred it this way; the less people, the more times he'd get a chance to ride.

Castiel on the other hand, was not so sure. It was his idea to go to the theme park of course – after spending a day at the zoo and holding koalas, he urged Dean to explore some thrills. It was Sam who suggested Dreamworld Theme Park on the Gold Coast. And so with the powers given to him by God, Castiel zapped Dean and Sam to the park. And strangely enough, Lucifer decided to come along too so he could torture Sam.

Sam wasn't too keen on going on the thrill ride; just looking at the Giant Drop made his knees buckle and his face pale. "I am not going on that."

Lucifer smirked. "Are you scared, Sammy?"

Sam pouted. "I'm not scared!" But the expression on his face clearly gave his fear away no matter how hard he tried to contain it.

Dean on the other hand was very eager to go on the big seven thrill rides. "We must go on the Tower of Terror 2." He glanced at his angel pal who was busy looking around with a confused expression. "Are you alright, Cas? You look kinda overwhelmed."

"Castiel is a coward," Lucifer pointed out, poking his younger brother in the arm, "He's scared of everything."

"I am not!" Castiel snapped back, "I just don't understand why humans the humans are screaming? Are they being attacked?" He continued to stare at the Giant Drop listening to the high pitched screams of humans dropping.

Dean smiled. Castiel's cluelessness was amusing. "It's part of the thrill of going on an exciting ride," Dean explained. "You'll understand it more when we get on it."

"I think I'm just going to hang around the water rides and check out the animals," Sam said, scratching his chin, "I'm not one for thrill rides."

Lucifer gave Sam a stern look. "You are going on the rides, Sam. I'll make you. You can't resist me." He grabbed Sam's arm roughly and pulled him away, waving goodbye to Dean and Castiel. "I'll leave you two love birds alone; Sammy and I are going on some rides." He cackled as he walked away, as Sam gave Dean a worried expression.

"Well, let's get started, shall we? What ride would you like to go on first?" Dean asked, glancing at.

Glancing down at the park map in his hand, Castiel randomly pointed a finger at one of the rides. "I want to go on this one."

"The Madagascar rollercoaster ride? But that's a baby one!" Dean protested, peering down at the paper. Castiel frowned, looking as though his feelings were hurt and Dean felt bad. He sighed. "Alright, alright, we'll go on this ride but then we go on the rides I want to go on. This is human entertainment, Castiel. Even your jerk of a brother understands human things better than you do."

As Dean led the way to the easy ride, Castiel was taken aback by the large groups of people walking around with big happy smiles on their faces. Apparently, going on rides was fun and exciting. Castiel wasn't sure how someone could consider these rides fun; teleporting to places in a second was much more exciting but humans couldn't do that. They were very limited.

It didn't take them long to reach the ride and fortunately, the queue was short. It surprised Castiel that there were more adults in the line than children. Dean had called it a babies' ride. They strolled into fifth place in the queue. For several seconds the ride supervisor gave them permission to board. Dean pulled the restraints over his shoulders then buckled his seatbelt. "You have to do the same thing, Castiel otherwise you'll fall off."

Not that it would be a problem for Castiel, he'd most likely leave a deep pit in the ground. But he didn't want to disappoint Dean so he copied him. Once all people were strapped in and checked, the ride started. It was slow; very slow. Humans could walk faster. It slowly moved up the chain hill, then dipped down. It picked up little speed, but it was still slow even by human standards. Soon, the ride was over. But despite the slowness, Castiel couldn't stop a smile crossing his face. "That was fun."

Dean suppressed a yawn, but smiled. "Glad you liked it. Now let's move on to the more extreme stuff," he said, pointing to the Giant Drop. The tall tower seemed to be attached to another ride which was quite loud. Castiel felt his head throb as a coaster shot out of a tunnel halfway up the tower then sped back down again.

And so they walked towards the tower, and Castiel felt a strange sense of nerves. Why was he nervous of a human made thing? Nothing humans made could endanger his life. But still, humans invented some strange things like porn involving some pizza guy and whorehouses. Cell phones had to be the strangest device yet though. But apparently smart phones were even weirder. He hadn't seen one of those yet, Dean didn't like new technology for some reason. "Here we are!" Dean said, beaming up at the Tower of Terror. He placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Castiel nodded. Yes, he was ready. The walk to the front of the queue was ridiculous, it would be quicker to teleport there, but Dean insisted on walking. They eventually reached the start of the queue. Once again, they had to bring down the restraints over their shoulders. "Here we go!" Dean said.

Unlike the last coaster, this one took off immediately speeding backwards reaching speeds over 140 kilometres an hour. They shot up the tower then plummeted back down to the earth again. All the humans on the ride screamed, even Dean shouted along with them. Castiel, surprised himself too, by screaming. "AHHHHH HELP ME FATHER!" he shouted.

The ride was over in about fifteen seconds. The humans climbed off the ride with big smiles and messy hair. Castiel wasn't smiling; angels didn't smile unless they were Lucifer or Gabriel. Thinking of Lucifer, Castiel wondered how the Sam was coping with the Devil. Probably being forced to do things he didn't want to do. "Are you alright, Cas?" Dean asked, staring into Castiel's eyes. "You look worried."

"I am surprised, that is all. I did not know humans were capable of making things that could go that fast."

"Well, we have vehicles that can reach pretty high speeds. But anyway, I want to go on the Wipeout next."

That didn't sound particularly exciting. What was up with the names of these rides anyway? Tower of Terror, Wipeout, Giant Drop, Cyclone, Buzzsaw, The Claw... He assumed it was something to do with giving the rides a scary image. Simply calling a ride 'Raphael' or 'Lucifer' was intimidating enough. "What is the Wipeout?"

"It spins you upside down and you go around in vertical circles." Without thinking, Castiel gripped Dean's hand. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Cas? Mind releasing your grip? It kinda hurts."

"Oh, I apologize."

Dean rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face. Castiel was clueless, but that's what made him adorable. He grabbed Castiel's arm and dragged the angel towards the third ride. Castiel wasn't eager to do another ride, but he would go along just to make Dean happy.

**.**

Just another short one shot about Destiel. Might do the Sam/Lucifer version if anyone is interested in reading what happened to them. As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
